


Ookie Mouth

by Kayotics



Category: South Park
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayotics/pseuds/Kayotics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan and Kyle end up playing ‘ookie mouth’ out of boredom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ookie Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just plotless making out and self gratifying smut so don’t expect a lot, plotwise. It's also my first time writing smut, so it was a learning experience.
> 
> They're all around 16-17 or so in this.

“Let’s play ookie mouth.”

“Ookie what now?” asked Stan, half listening. His attention was more focused on the TV screen in front of him as he shot another enemy in Call of Duty. Kyle was splayed out on the bed in Stan’s room, his head falling backwards off the edge to look at Stan’s game.

“Ookie mouth. It’s where you spit into each other’s mouths and try to say ‘ookie mouth’ around the spit,” Kyle explained.

A few moments passed before Stan responded, “Dude, that sounds fucking gay.” The level in his game ended and Stan turned to look at his friend. Somehow, Kyle had managed to keep his hat on despite hanging upside down off the bed.

Kyle looked thoughtful. “You know, I guess it does kinda seem gay. Mom made me play it with Kenny when she was trying to get me infected with the chicken pox.”

“You swapped spit with Kenny?”

“More like Kenny kept his mouth clear and I ate his saliva, but yeah.”

Kyle seemed a little perturbed by this revelation. Stan laughed a little and said, “If you really want to play ookie mouth, we can.”

Kyle’s face scrunched comically in an expression of disgust and embarrassment. “I only suggested it because I was bored. I wasn’t really thinking about how gay that would be.”

Stan put down the controller to his game and crossed over to where Kyle was, sitting on the edge of the bed. “No, now I kinda want to try it. You suggested it and now I’m curious so now we’ve gotta play it.”

A sigh escaped from Kyle’s lips and he sat up, still looking embarrassed and a little bit miserable. “Fine, but it’s not actually all that fun. It’s more gross than anything,” he explained, giving Stan a withering look. Stan was still determined to play, and Kyle could see there would be no talking him out of it. “Alright, open your mouth.”

Feeling particularly stupid, Stan sat up a little straighter and prepared himself. He could see Kyle adjusting his mouth as if he were trying to get something out of his teeth, and before Stan could get ready for it, Kyle spat right into his gaping maw.

Stan got out “Ook” before starting to choke on the wad of spit that was lodged in his throat, and through his hacking he started to laugh. “Dude!” was the first thing he managed to get out after about a full minute of coughing, which he followed with, “That was disgusting!”

“I told you,” came Kyle’s simple reply. 

Stan pointed at Kyle and said, “Now it’s your turn.” Kyle groaned and shifted in his seat, but eventually he opened his mouth. Stan leaned forward and readied himself before launching a wad of spit into his friend’s mouth.

Kyle did much better than Stan, managing to mutter out a watery sounding “ookie mouth” before swallowing with a grimace. Stan, not to be outdone, demanded that he try again. When Kyle started to complain, Stan reminded him that he was the one who suggested they play in the first place. Kyle mentioned how this game wasn’t actually fun, but they continued anyway.

The second time that Stan tried to talk around the wad of spit in his mouth, he was much more successful. Though it seemed a little strained, he managed to garble out the magic words. 

By the third round, Stan was having a hard time focusing on the game, and instead was focusing a little bit more on his best friend. “It’s kind of weird, isn’t it?” he asked Kyle, looking very serious suddenly.

“This game?”

“No, I mean… Well, yes, but what I meant was knowing what each other’s spit tastes like,” Stan responded, rubbing the back of his neck a little roughly.

“Oh. Well, yeah, kinda.” Kyle didn’t look grossed out, but he didn’t seem all that comfortable either.

“It’s a lot like kissing, except a lot less fun,” Stan mused, avoiding eye contact with the boy sitting across from him. After a few seconds of Kyle looking at him quietly, he croaked out, “We could try kissing, if you want.”

There was a long pause before Kyle replied with, “That’s kinda gay, dude.”

“We’re spitting into each other’s mouths, what’s more gay than that?”

A few more seconds and, “Spitting semen into each other’s mouths.”

There was a short, serious pause before the two of them erupted into laughter, shaking the mattress underneath them. The two boys started to calm down, easing into a much more comfortable silence than before. Feeling a bit braver after laughing so hard, Stan leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly to Kyle’s.

Kyle was too surprised to move at first, but after a few seconds, he jumped back in surprise, his legs flailing wildly, managing to catch Stan in the chest with his knee. Stan was pushed back slightly but he started laughing, his face red from a combination of embarrassment and laughter. 

“Jesus, you could have given me a warning or something!” exclaimed Kyle, his hand pressed against his chest as if he were trying to prevent a heart attack.

“Sorry, I guess I just wanted to see if it was any better than ookie mouth.” Stan had stopped laughing, but the redness in his face hadn’t disappeared.

Kyle cleared his throat before choking out, “Well, it went a little too fast to see if it was better. D-did you want to try again?”

Stan nodded robotically and crawled over to Kyle, who was pressed against the headboard of the bed. Stan hovered his body over Kyle’s knees and rested his hands lightly on the other boy’s shoulders before slowly moving forward. The confidence he had earlier was now gone, and instead he was intimidated and nervous.

Gently, Stan kissed Kyle, their lips barely touching. After a few seconds, Kyle pressed back, bringing his hands to Stan’s legs to adjust him forward. Stan ended up on Kyle’s lap as they awkwardly pushed against each other’s lips, their noses pressing against each other uncomfortably and their teeth clicking in ways that made them both cringe a little.

“Scoot forward,” Kyle ordered, pulling on Stan’s pants and adjusting his own legs underneath so he wouldn’t lose circulation. After they readjusted, Kyle slid his hands up to Stan’s neck and pulled him down, pressing a little harder against Stan’s lips. Stan followed along, letting Kyle take control of the situation, since he seemed to know what he was doing.

Kyle started to break away a little, kissing with light pecks against Stan’s mouth. Stan was left breathless and he gasped out, “Did you,” another peck from Kyle, “want to keep,” a soft kiss on the cheek, “going?”

Kyle just nodded softly and let out a low noise of agreement before pressing his mouth firmly against Stan’s. This time there was no hesitation, and Kyle bit softly at Stan’s lips and ran his tongue against Stan’s closed mouth. Stan nearly choked as he tried to stifle a gasp as Kyle became more forceful.

Stan nearly yelped when Kyle pushed him backwards onto the bed. Kyle climbed over top of him and continued his assault on Stan’s mouth as Kyle’s hands started to tangle themselves in Stan’s dark hair. Stan, surprised and unsure of what he should do, simply brought his hands to Kyle’s sides, slowly rubbing circles through his shirt. Kyle _groaned_ into Stan’s mouth, pushing against him harder and licking at Stan’s lips. Stan finally let Kyle have his way and opened his mouth just slightly to let Kyle sneak his tongue in. It was surprisingly soft, and wet, and Stan started to laugh a little bit. Kyle pulled back, looking confused and a bit disheveled.

As if to answer Kyle’s unspoken question of ‘what are you laughing at,’ Stan just grinned and said, “Ookie mouth.”

Kyle groaned out of frustration this time and went back to assaulting Stan’s mouth before he could say anything else stupid. Kyle started to suck on Stan’s bottom lip, pushing Stan’s body further into the mattress. A soft whine left Stan’s throat as Kyle moved on to sucking on Stan’s tongue. Kyle groaned back in a way that went straight to Stan’s groin, and he had to focus on sucking on Kyle’s lips in order to hold back more embarrassing noises.

Breathing hard, Kyle pulled away just enough to kiss the side of Stan’s mouth. Stan tried to pull Kyle back, but Kyle continued to kiss sloppily down the side of Stan’s face toward his ears, licking softly as he went. Stan groaned in frustration and arousal as Kyle started to nibble at the outside of Stan’s ear.

“God dammit, Kyle,” he breathed as Kyle licked down his neck, stopping sporadically to place light kisses. 

“Yeah?” he asked in a way that sounded like he wasn’t currently gnawing on his best friend’s neck.

“You’re just… really good at this,” Stan whimpered, breathing roughly and trying his hardest to adjust his hips so he wasn’t pressing against Kyle in any way that would make his situation obvious.

For a few moments, the only sound Stan heard from Kyle was his slightly labored breathing and the sound of his mouth against Stan’s skin, but then Kyle spoke, replying with, “I watch a lot of movies.”

Stan laughed hollowly, because he knew that Kyle was just a natural, but he was cut off as soon as he felt Kyle begin to suck on the base of Stan’s neck. Stan’s breath hitched, and he gripped at Kyle’s shoulders tightly as Kyle pushed his teeth a little harder into Stan’s skin.

Kyle kept at it, and as the minutes ticked by, Stan’s resolve to stay quiet slowly broke away, and soon every exhale was punctuated with a tiny hum.

After a while, Stan took a shuddering breath and said, “Kyle, you’re gonna leave a mark.”

Kyle pulled away slightly, not moving from his perch against Stan’s chest, and he examined the spot he had been biting at. “Too late, dude. I already did.”

“Oh, God, really?” Stan groaned, looking down to see if he could see where Kyle had been nibbling. All he saw was a mess of curly red hair. Briefly he wondered when Kyle had lost his hat.

Kyle sat up and nodded. “Sorry, I wasn’t really thinking about how you’d hide that when I started…” Kyle trailed off and sat back, sitting directly on Stan’s pelvis.

Stan groaned again, this time out of a weirdly perverse pain. There was no doubt that Kyle could feel the hardness in his pants, but the weight was both painful and immensely satisfying. Stan took a shaky breath and pushed out, “Can you get off? It’s kind of uncomfortable.”

Kyle, looking more alert and less lust driven than before, yelped and got off, stammering apologies before giving Stan an excuse about going to the bathroom and fleeing from the room. Stan was relieved and annoyed. He spent the next few moments before Kyle returned lying on his back and trying to will the problem in his pants away.

His friend returned after a few minutes, looking a little more awake and awkward than before, and Stan took his turn in the bathroom, using the time mostly to splash some cold water on his face and pee. Before he left, something caught his eye in the mirror.

Pulling at his shirt collar lightly, he saw it. There it was, the fully exposed hickey, red and purple and very conspicuous. Stan groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, whispering a furious “God dammit” under his breath.

Stan returned to his room with a small mound of bandages covering the bruise on neck. He stole a quick glare at Kyle, who laughed when he saw the bandages. “You really think that’s going to work?” Kyle asked, laughing between his words. Stan frowned and crossed his arms, making a point to not look at Kyle. “Why don’t you just use a scarf or wear a turtleneck or something?”

“I really don’t want Mom to see, and she’s going to notice if I start wearing scarves around the house,” Stan growled.

“Then wear a sweater. Or maybe put a bit of makeup on it or something,” suggested Kyle, still smiling a little bit.

Stan fumed for a minute before saying to Kyle, “You’re a dick, you know that?” Kyle just laughed in response. That was the last thing they said about what they did that afternoon, and somewhere in between Stan putting on a sweatshirt that would cover his neck and the boys being called down for dinner, an unspoken agreement passed between them. They weren’t to mention making out with each other at all. Ever.

 

\- - -

 

It was easy for Stan and Kyle to act normal around each other. Pretending like they hadn’t made out for a solid half hour was easier than either of them thought it would be. Hiding the evidence of their actions, however, was not as easy.

As soon as Stan came to school the next day, he started getting questions about what he was wearing. The scarf was highly unusual for him, and the sweatshirt underneath his jacket was like a buildboard saying “Please, come ask me why I’m wearing a hooded sweatshirt that just so happens to ride up my neck fairly high.”

No one started to really pry, though, until Eric Cartman showed up beside Stan’s locker, leaning against the metal heavily enough to cause the door to cave inward slightly. Stan shut the door to his own locker, holding his books for his next class loosely against his side, and turned to the large boy next to him.

“What do you want, Cartman?” Stan spat out, knowing that whatever it was, he wasn’t going to enjoy what Cartman had to say.

Eric smirked and said, “So, what are you hiding underneath that scarf?”

Stan scoffed and glared at Cartman. “Nothing. I’m just cold today, okay?”

“Oh really? Because it looks like you’re trying to hide something,” Cartman pressed, leaning forward in a way that made Stan feel like a bucket of KFC in front of a starving animal.

“I’m not hiding anything, Cartman!” Stan argued, sounding a little too manic for anyone to believe him.

“Leave him alone, fatass.” Kyle strode up to them, looking calm and collected for once.

“I bet you’ve got something to do with why he’s hiding his neck,” accused Cartman, and Stan was thankful that his focus was on Kyle because of the way his own face flushed. Kyle, surprisingly, didn’t give anything away.

“He doesn’t want to take it off, so just leave him alone,” was Kyle’s response. He seemed bored with the conversation, but Stan was grateful that he was saying anything at all. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with Cartman’s bullshit today.

The two of them bickered for a few more minutes while Stan tuned them out, thinking about how he was going to deal with the rest of the day. Unfortunately, whatever he was going to do would have to be forgotten, since Cartman had just reached toward him and yanked on the scarf around his neck, managing to simultaneously choke him and pull it loose.

Stan, barely aware of what was happening, grabbed at the scarf, trying to latch onto it before it completely dislodged from his neck or suffocated him. Cartman had the element of surprise, though, and with one final pull, yanked it from Stan’s neck.

A hush fell over the student body as it seemed that every single person turned to look at Stan. He could feel his ears going red, and he knew that his face was probably redder than Cartman’s stupid stretched out jacket.

The few moments of silence was broken by Eric’s sharp laughter and his finger pointing straight at Stan’s neck.

“Shut up, Cartman!” Stan’s shout caused the rest of the students to start muttering amongst themselves, and Stan slapped a hand over the very obvious mark on his throat.

“Oh man, that’s the biggest hickey I’ve ever seen!” Cartman exclaimed, continuing his rancorous laughter.

Kenny popped into the conversation with a muffled, “Dude, who the fuck gave you that?”

Butters chimed in, exclaiming, “Hey fellas! Stan’s got a hickey!”

“Stop it!” Stan screeched, reaching for the scarf in Cartman’s hand. While Stan was taller than Eric, his arms weren’t long enough to fully reach around Cartman’s girth to grab onto the stolen garment. Stan and Cartman scuffled for a few minutes, yelling at each other before Kyle reached in and grabbed the scarf out of Eric’s fist.

“Here, Stan,” Kyle muttered, wrapping the scarf once around his friend’s neck. 

Stan readjusted the scarf to hide the hickey better, looking flustered and shaky as he tightened it around his neck. “So,” Kenny began, coming up to rest a hand on Stan’s shoulder. “Where’d you get that hickey?”

“From nowhere!”

“Oh, come on, Stan. Hickies don’t just appear out of thin air,” Cartman pushed, pulling lightly on the scarf around Stan’s neck. Stan gripped it a little tighter, though at this point he was hiding it out of embarrassment instead of secrecy.

“I’m not telling you anything,” Stan growled, trying to back away from his friends but finding himself trapped between them.

“Was it Wendy?” Butters asked, looking way too excited at the prospect.

“I bet it was Bebe!” Kenny’s muffled voice provided, and his eyes were wrinkled in a way that implied he was enjoying that idea too.

The students surrounding Stan each offered their own ideas about who it was until Cartman chimed in loudly with, “I bet it was Kaaaaahl!”

A few people laughed at the idea and Kyle scoffed. “It wasn’t me, Cartman,” he said, rolling his eyes at the idea. Stan thought he saw Kyle’s brows furrow a little in worry, but he could just be imagining it.

“Kahl and Stan, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” sang Cartman, dancing in a little circle around them.

A few of the other kids laughed but then Kenny spoke up, “No way, man, Stan’s totally not gay. I think Kyle hit on Token once, though.” Token nodded in confirmation.

Kyle shouted indignantly, but the conversation shifted back to the topic of who it was that gave Stan a hickey. Kyle left, disgruntled, and Stan was forced to stand awkwardly in the crowd until the bell rang for class.

Throughout the day, Stan was continuously asked who it was, and each time he said it was none of their business. Cartman kept insisting that it was Kyle’s doing, but no one really believed him. Stan tried to talk to Kyle a few times, but Kyle was still pissed off from the morning’s events so all Stan was able to get out of him were a few angry grunts.

 

\- - -

 

The next time Stan and Kyle hung out was two days after everyone found out about Stan’s gigantic hickey. It was Friday night, and Stan was looking forward to just relaxing with his best friend. The rest of the family had already gone to bed, meaning the rest of the night was free for them to do whatever they wanted. Stan was relieved at having this hangout time, since the entire week had been people bombarding him with questions and overhearing rumors and gossip about whom he was fucking. Stan was still wearing the scarf and high-collared shirts out of spite, and to hopefully prevent some of the accusations being thrown at him, but it didn’t really do much to stop anything.

Right now they were playing Mario Kart (Kyle’s choice) online, but Stan wasn’t really paying attention to it, meaning he was getting slaughtered. Kyle was currently cursing at the screen, screaming obscenities at the “fucker who just used a blue shell” and pushing his way back into first place. Kyle just sort of bellowed as he got close to the finish line, inching in front of some “jackass from Japan” who was playing as Peach. As soon as Kyle crossed the finish line, he cheered, pumping his fists into the air and laughing almost maniacally. Stan smirked and completed his lap, miraculously not coming in 12th place but still managing a lousy 9th place. Kyle was still grinning widely when Stan set down his controller, but as Stan turned to say something, Kyle surprised him by pushing his lips to Stan’s.

Stan breathed in sharply, taken off guard, and pulled back a little to take a look at Kyle’s face. He was still smiling, though it was less triumphant and more sweet and nervous. His hair was spilling from the edges of his hat, curling into his face, and he seemed a little breathless. From this distance, Stan could see light freckles peppering Kyle’s nose, ones that only really showed up when Kyle was getting a lot of sun. Stan took a quick glance at the stairs, trying to listen for Kyle’s parents or Ike moving around. Despite Kyle’s screaming earlier, he didn’t hear anything.

As Stan turned back to Kyle, there seemed to be a silent conversation between them. Both of them knew that they should really talk about this, but neither of them wanted to. Instead, Stan kissed Kyle, treating the kiss much more gently than Kyle had.

Kyle seemed to let Stan take the reins as he leaned back into the couch, Stan following to hover over him. Instead of the passionate hunger that Kyle seemed to have, Stan treated Kyle much more gently and gingerly.

They started slow, Stan trying to get his bearings and figure out what exactly he was doing. He quickly became frustrated with himself, annoyed that Kyle seemed to be so much better at this than he was. Softly, he started to nibble and suck on Kyle’s bottom lip. Kyle seemed to release a shuddering breath, but Stan wasn’t really sure if that was Kyle or just his own imagination. He decided to test it out by sucking a little harder on Kyle’s lip, and Stan knew he heard Kyle whine a little bit underneath him.

Intrigued, Stan pushed his way into Kyle’s mouth and started to gently suck on Kyle’s tongue. Kyle shifted underneath him and moaned softly into Stan’s mouth. Kyle’s hands started to brush up and down Stan’s sides, as if he were urging Stan to do more. 

Stan was _positive_ that he wasn’t nearly as good at this kissing thing as Kyle was, but it looked like he had hit the jackpot. Kyle was putty under his hands, and all because Kyle was overly sensitive to his skin being sucked at.

Out of curiosity, Stan pulled away and moved down to Kyle’s neck, licking roughly at it once. Stan was rewarded with a very loud and rough gasp from the boy underneath him. Stan pulled back to look at Kyle in the face, raising an eyebrow and smirking broadly. Kyle glared back, but it was ineffective with the way that his eyes were clouded over. Stan laughed and Kyle spat out, “Shut up.”

Stan chuckled once more but moved back to his position on Kyle’s neck, nibbling softly and licking lightly. Kyle shuddered underneath him and tilted his head back to give Stan better access to his throat. Stan took that opportunity to lick a long trail from the base of Kyle’s neck up to underneath his chin, forcing Kyle to buck his hips upward and groan.

Kyle cleared his throat, and through his heavy breathing he whispered, “More.” At that moment, Stan decided that was the hottest thing that anyone had ever said to him. He quickly obliged to Kyle’s request, tracing slow trails up Kyle’s neck with his tongue. Each one seemed to drive Kyle more and more crazy, and soon Kyle was struggling to pull Stan’s mouth toward his own.

Kyle’s furious kisses overtook Stan’s, and Kyle gripped for any hold he could get on the other boy’s body. “God,” Kyle started, speaking between kisses, “How are you… so fucking good… at driving me… absolutely insane?”

Stan was still surprised at the change of pace and just shrugged in answer.

Eventually, the intensity behind Kyle’s kisses died down, and soon they were breathing hard at each other, Kyle softly sucking on Stan’s lower lip. Stan’s breath came out in low whines, and he was aching for some release.

Eventually Kyle released Stan’s lip and Stan moved to sit up. Before he could get off, though, Kyle grabbed his forearm and pulled him back down. “Lay with me for a while,” Kyle requested. The way he said it was firm, but Stan could have sworn he heard a hint of desperation behind his voice. Stan nodded sharply and leaned down against Kyle’s chest, his head tucking in comfortably underneath Kyle’s chin. Lying like this, Stan could feel that Kyle was currently having the same problem in his jeans that he himself was suffering from. Half of him wanted to do something about it, but a large part of him wanted to know what the hell they were doing before they went any farther than kissing.

Kyle fell asleep after a while, but Stan woke him up to urge him to get off the couch and up to Kyle’s room. Eventually, he managed to get him upstairs, but it was a huge pain in the ass and Stan almost wished that he had left Kyle down there. This thought was forgotten when Kyle pulled Stan under the covers with him and started spooning his back. Stan sighed. He knew that there wasn’t going to be a talk about this either.

 

\- - -

 

The weekend went by slowly, and Stan and Kyle spent it together. Mostly they just hung out and played video games, with homework thrown in. They had kissed a few more times, some of those times progressing to the same intensity as the first one, but there was never any conversation about what they were doing. They never discussed it beforehand, and they never spoke of it after. The two of them had reached a silent agreement, and both boys seemed to be pretending that if they didn’t mention it to each other, it wasn’t actually happening.

Monday came around and a few questions about Stan’s hickey persisted, but they hadn’t gotten anything out of him yet. The aforementioned bruise was faded enough by now that Stan didn’t bother wearing anything to cover it anymore.

School had returned to relative normalcy, but Stan and Kyle were starting to crack. Obviously, things had changed, and they weren’t able to pretend much longer that nothing was actually going on between them. There were little things that set them off, it seemed, and their classmates had begun to notice. Such as when Kyle sat down at the lunch table and Stan nearly jumped out of his shoes in surprise, or when Stan spoke just a little too close to Kyle’s ear in science and the normally careful Kyle almost completely ruined the lab that they were doing that day. Little things like that.

Then there were the things that only the highly observant noticed. Kenny had noticed the small, meaningful glances that the two of them shared. Butters saw how affectionate they were, with a small brush of the hand or sitting just a little closer. Cartman seemed to catch on whenever one of them had a boner, which was getting annoying because he tended to say it loud enough for anyone in the room to hear.

Despite their affection at school, they didn’t hang out together until that Friday. Not that spending a few days away from each others’ houses was unusual or anything, but spending time away from each other made Stan a little bit on edge about everything that was going on. Friday evening was spent at Stan’s house, where they played games downstairs until Randy kicked them off the couch to watch some of his own shows. The boys relocated to Stan’s room, where they pulled out his iPad to watch some movies.

It didn’t take long for Stan’s mind wander as they watched. It was some late 90’s film that Kyle picked out featuring Robin Williams in the afterlife. The movie was a love story about soul mates and suicides and the fragility of life and was both depressing and heartwarming at the same time. Kyle seemed completely enthralled though, and Stan spent a few minutes watching his reactions to the events on screen. As the movie continued, Stan found it progressively harder to ignore Kyle’s side pressing against him. Kyle seemed to lean even closer to him as the movie started to reach its climax, and soon his hand was reaching for Stan’s arm and rubbing nervous circles into his skin.

The credits started to roll and Stan looked over to Kyle, who was still staring at the small screen perched between them. Without looking over at Stan, Kyle asked, “Do… you think people like that really exist? Like… soul mates? People who can find each other, no matter what?”

Stan blinked and furrowed his brows. Had the movie really gotten to Kyle that much? “Well,” he started, looking contemplative, “I guess people like that could exist. It’s not like you’d ever know, though. Not without some sort of ‘divine knowledge’ or some shit.”

“I hope so,” replied Kyle, finally turning to look at Stan. 

“Do you think everyone has a soul mate?” Stan asked, humoring Kyle’s train of thought.

Kyle smirked and said, “Only the really lucky ones.”

Stan expected Kyle to say something sappy like that, and he was expecting Kyle to start kissing him when he did too.

They started off slow, lazily pressing their lips together. Kyle broke off for a second to adjust them both to fit under the covers, protecting themselves from the chill air of Stan’s room. Stan leaned toward Kyle, pulling him back into a slow kiss, and Kyle pushed Stan into the bed to lay half way on top of him.

It wasn’t long before Kyle’s kisses became wetter and more passionate, his tongue licking out at Stan’s lips urgently. Stan responded by sucking on Kyle’s bottom lip lightly. Once in a while they’d break apart for a short break, landing soft kisses on each other’s faces before resuming where they left off. Stan felt like there was no place better in the world right now than in his cozy bed with his best friend. He felt warm and fuzzy all over, and he knew not all of it was because of the blankets on top of him.

Kyle suddenly started to move down, his lips dancing along Stan’s jawline before nibbling softly at Stan’s neck.

“Woah, wait,” Stan ordered, putting his hand against Kyle’s chest. Kyle whined and Stan had to fight to keep himself from returning it.

“What is it?” Kyle asked, resting his forehead on Stan’s shoulder.

Looking a bit nervous, Stan cleared his throat and said, “I think we should really talk about this before you go ahead with giving me another hickey.”

“Stan, come on,” Kyle whined, nipping slightly at Stan’s neck.

“I’m not letting you give me a hickey without talking about this.” Stan’s voice was firm. Kyle knew there was no getting out of this, so he sighed and rested his head in the crook of Stan’s neck.

“Okay. Let’s talk,” Kyle agreed, sitting up and shifting away from Stan to look at him directly.

Stan cleared his throat and started to play with the edge of the comforter. “Ah, well, not to sound like a pussy, but is this just some sort of… I don’t know, some fooling around or is there more to this?”

“This?”

Stan glared at Kyle. “This whole making out thing!” Kyle looked away, his face contorting into something that was half way disgusted and half embarrassed.

“I… I’m not really sure what’s going on. I was kind of hoping you would tell me,” Kyle said, his voice sounding scared, but steady.

“Kyle, most of the time you’re the one who starts it,” Stan pointed out, his mouth flattening to a thin line.

The other boy cleared his throat and brought his hand up to the back of his neck to rub absentmindedly at it. “Well… Half the time I just really like the way that you react. And you seem to really like it so…” Kyle was being uncharacteristically shy about this whole thing, but then again, Stan was feeling pretty stupid having this conversation with the boy he had practically grown up with. 

Stan looked down at his hands and muttered, “I like that too.” Stan could see Kyle’s face flush out of the corner of his vision, but he kept his gaze focused on his fingers.

“So,” Kyle said curtly, his voice sounding loud in the small room. “Did you want to, uh, date? Like be boyfriend and, well, boyfriend I guess?”

“Do you actually, you know, ‘like’ me?”

“Stan, I wouldn’t fucking make out with you if I didn’t like you. I’ve liked you for a long time, dude.”

Stan laughed and leaned forward to kiss Kyle lightly, his expression playful. “I like you too.”

“So does that mean yes?”

Stan hummed and tapped his chin lightly. After a few seconds he said, “Alright. Why not?”

Kyle laughed too and said, “Good, cause then I can do this without feeling guilty.” At that, he kissed Stan roughly and began to trail his lips back down to Stan’s neck, pushing Stan down into the bed underneath him.

“You’re really excited for this, huh?” Stan asked, his voice sounding a bit hitched as Kyle started to suck at his throat.

“God, yes,” came Kyle’s muffled response, and Stan felt Kyle’s reply go straight to his dick. Kyle pressed his tongue against Stan’s skin as he sucked, and Stan whined and shifted underneath him. Stan slid his fingers under the hem of Kyle’s shirt and slowly brought them up, his fingertips barely touching as he ran them along Kyle’s skin. Kyle released his hold on Stan’s neck, and just hovered over Stan.

“Kyle?”

Kyle’s eyes were closed and he looked almost pained as he breathed roughly through his mouth. Stan stopped moving his fingers for a moment to take a look at Kyle, but as soon as he stopped, Kyle whined. “Fuck,” he breathed, leaning his head down on the pillow behind Stan.

“Kyle?” Stan asked more urgently, shaking him a little.

“That was driving me crazy. I… I can’t even tell you how badly I want you right now,” Kyle admitted into the pillow, his breathing still coming out in heavy puffs. His face was flushed, both from arousal and embarrassment.

“Um…” Stan gulped, pressing his fingers a little harder into Kyle’s skin. “What was I doing exactly?”

“Just… Your fingers! It’s like you’re going to do something, but you’re taking your sweet ass time doing it and it’s driving me up the wall,” Kyle groaned, punctuating his speech with a kiss to Stan’s neck.

“I can try to be more forceful?” Stan was confused and just wanted Kyle to stop freaking out.

Kyle shook his head into Stan’s shoulder, and he groaned in frustration. “No, it’s… it’s really good. It’s like teasing. Um, a good tease. Like okay,” Kyle grabbed Stan’s hand from his side and brought it down to the front of his jeans, “this is what you’re doing.” Stan breathed out shakily as his hand was pressed to Kyle’s very obvious erection.

“Oh, Jesus.”

“Yeah.” Kyle was directly above Stan now, looking straight into his face. Kyle looked as though he were about to cry out of some sort of sick pleasure, and Stan felt like he was going to cry out of nervousness and then promptly throw up. Okay, maybe not cry, but he really felt like he was going to vomit.

“Kyle, I think I’m gonna puke.”

“Out of, like, fear? Or is it like how you used to throw up on Wendy?” Kyle asked.

“Um… both?” Kyle shifted just in time for Stan to twist his body over his bed and heave into the trashcan beside it.

“Gross.”

Stan wiped his mouth and grimaced. “I suppose you want me to brush my teeth, right?”

Kyle answered with a deadpan look, so Stan got up to go to the bathroom. When he returned, he found Kyle curled up in the bed, pressing his hand against the front of his pants. Kyle hadn’t quite yet noticed Stan standing in the door, so Stan just stood there for a minute to watch Kyle pawing himself through his jeans.

Stan shut the door behind him and Kyle looked up when he heard the lock click in the handle of the door. Nervously, Stan walked over to the bed and pushed Kyle back into the pillows before he could get up. Kyle looked confused, but Stan just maneuvered himself so he was straddling Kyle’s hips.

Stan began to kiss Kyle gently, bringing his hands down to the hem of Kyle’s shirt. Gently, he slipped his fingers under the shirt, once again barely touching Kyle’s skin as he ventured up the other boy’s body. Kyle squirmed and arched his back, his lands landing on Stan’s knees. Stan pulled the shirt up to free Kyle from its confines, before leaning down and licking at Kyle’s neck softly.

Kyle gripped at Stan’s hair as Stan started to suck at skin, leaving tiny marks all across Kyle’s neck and chest. Kyle whimpered, fisting at the hair in his grip and pulling on Stan’s hair a little roughly.

“Jesus, Stan,” Kyle whined as Stan licked a little lower, sucking at Kyle’s stomach. Stan’s hands trailed to the edge of Kyle’s jeans and he ran his fingers along the edge, Kyle letting out a small noise halfway between a moan and a whimper. “You’re driving me up the fucking wall, you know that?” Kyle said, his head tilting back into the pillow behind him.

“That was kind of the point,” Stan said, moving his shaky fingers to the button in Kyle’s jeans. It took him a few seconds of fumbling, but he finally unclasped it. “Besides, you said you liked to be teased, right?”

“Well, yeah, but this is like torture,” Kyle groaned, his eyes bunched closed in concentration. He breathed out slowly, laying his arm over his eyes as if he were trying to block out anything from breaking his thought process.

“Good torture?” Stan asked, his fingers brushing against Kyle’s abdomen lightly. Kyle’s body shook and he nodded his head in affirmation, his expression almost pained as he did so.

Kyle hummed when he heard Stan unzip the fly of his pants. Stan pulled down the jeans just enough to release Kyle’s erection from the denim. Even while it was still wrapped in the cotton of his boxers, he could see that Kyle was impressively hard.

Stan laughed nervously and said, “If I touch it, are you going to just come right away?”

Though it was mostly a joke, Kyle waited a few seconds to reply with, “Maybe.”

“Dude, you’re that close already?”

Kyle, his head not clear enough to even feel embarrassed anymore, groaned and said, “I told you that you drove me up the wall.” Stan placed his hand loosely around Kyle through his boxers, which Kyle responded with a small shudder. Feeling a little braver, Stan tugged on the front of the boxers, pulling Kyle’s erection through the slit in the front.

For a second, Stan just sort of looked, but then he giggled a little bit.

“What,” Kyle deadpanned.

Laughing a little more, Stan merely said, “Firecrotch.”

“Shut up!” Kyle punctuated this by hitting Stan on the head with his fist.

“Ow! God dammit, Kyle!”

“Dude, don’t make fun of my pubes!”

“I wasn’t!”

“You were laughing!”

“I think they’re cute!” With that, Stan grabbed Kyle’s dick and pumped once, promptly shutting him up.

Before Stan could get very far, Kyle put his hand over Stan’s and said, “Wait.” Stan looked up, confused. “I want you to come too.”

Stan gulped and shifted as Kyle sat up. Working almost furiously, Kyle unbuttoned Stan’s pants and pulled them down, forcing them down to Stan’s ankles where he could kick them off. With Kyle against the wall and Stan sitting on his lap, Kyle pulled Stan out from the opening of his boxers.

Stan scooted forward until their cocks bumped up against each other. Stan took his hand and gripped both of them together nervously, his fingers shaking around them lightly. Kyle took his hands and wrapped them firmly over Stan’s, kissing him lightly on the lips before guiding them into a slow rhythm.

Feeling a bit more confident and less nauseous, Stan started to take over, making Kyle’s hands just a comfortable weight over his own. Kyle placed his head in the corner of Stan’s neck and began to lightly bite at it, making soft noises with every pump of Stan’s fist.

Stan was beginning to feel lightheaded and euphoric, heat starting to gather across his body. It was most intense where Kyle’s erection was touching his, feeling almost like they were on fire. Stan gripped a little tighter around them and pumped a little harder, and he felt Kyle start to buck his hips up almost imperceptibly. Kyle’s mouth traveled all across Stan’s shoulders and his hands remained over Stan’s, but now they almost seemed to be there to make sure Stan wouldn’t let go.

It wasn’t much longer before Kyle had removed his hands from Stan’s and was gripping his shoulders instead, his nails digging into Stan’s skin in a way that wasn’t quite painful but pinching. Stan could feel his own body becoming _unbearably_ hot, and it was then that he felt Kyle shaking in his hands and pressing his forehead into Stan’s shoulder. With a guttural gasp, Kyle came, his jizz spilling over Stan’s fingers.

A combination of Kyle’s come all over his fingers and Kyle whispering his name repeatedly in this awkwardly desperate way was what pushed Stan over the edge. He felt his body go hot and a wave of pleasure hit him as he came, his come mixing sloppily with Kyle’s over his hands.

He pumped them both to completion, and after they just sat there, Kyle’s head resting on Stan’s shoulder and Stan breathing hotly toward the ceiling. They were sticky and smelly and exhausted, but at that moment neither of them really cared that much about those things. Well, until their come started to cool on Stan’s hand.

“Kyle?” Stan whispered, laughing a little bit. “Can you grab a tissue from the table? This jizz is kind of gross and getting cold.”

Kyle’s breath sputtered and he laughed out loud; his laughter sounded exhilarated and breathy, and Stan shouldn’t have found that as attractive as he did. Kyle lifted his head up from Stan’s skin and reached over to the dresser beside Stan’s bed, pulling a few tissues from the box. Unceremoniously, he started to wipe up the mess on their softening dicks and Stan’s fingers. Stan took over cleanup duty a few moments later, finishing the job and tossing the tissues in the trashcan still filled with vomit.

As soon as he tossed the paper away, Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan and pulled him under the covers, hugging him gently to his chest. Stan laughed into Kyle’s mouth as he brought them together to kiss some more, and Kyle continued to kiss and suck at Stan’s skin for a long time after they got under the covers.

They fell asleep like this, still covered in drying sweat and holding onto each other lightly.

 

\- - -

 

“Kyle, what’s that?”

Kyle turned to the voice, only to see Kenny looking at his torso. Kyle paled. He had completely forgotten about the hickies he had gotten over the weekend, and now that he was mostly naked in gym class, there was no way that he was going to be able to hide it.

“N-nothing! It’s nothing, really,” Kyle stammered, hurrying to find his gym shirt.

If it was just Kenny, he probably could have gotten away with just that, but he was in a room full of curious eyes. Butters had already run up to them and started to exclaim, “Kyle, are those hickies?”

A crowd had already gathered around him, but then they all went silent. As if they had rehearsed it, they all turned simultaneously to look at Stan, who was currently pulling his shirt off. He had a multitude of bruises around his neck and shoulders.

No one said anything. There wasn’t a sound in the room; it seemed as though everyone had stopped breathing. Another beat and then a muffled voice beside Kyle said, “It’s about time.”

Embarrassed, Kyle and Stan finished dressing for gym, and as they left the locker room, they could hear Cartman collecting money from a bunch of the guys. As they walked out, Stan took Kyle’s hand in his, and said, “Well, ookie mouth was kind of gay, but it’s not as gay as this.” Kyle just laughed.

-end-


End file.
